yugioh gx: adventures in turbo city chapter 3
by Jadenlover
Summary: Kevin and Tyson continue their duel, The Black Revengers have a dispute, then Kevin and Carmen duel for high stakes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Who's gonna get us the cash?**_

_**Time: 4:25 o'clock**_

It all began on a bright and sunny day In the grand Turbo city, home to many duelist. Kevin Mayies, one duelist in particular, was about to be dragged into a world which regular people have no idea of it's existance. Kevin walked into his apartment to see his friend Jaxis Hoynimaru sitting on The couch eating a large bag of cheetos.

"Hey kiddo...where you been?"Jaxin said casually and waved his hand at Kevin. Kevin frowned and walked into his kitchen.

"Why are you home so early? Your suppose to be at work. Our rent is due man! "Kevin said. He grabbed a small bag of potato chips and a bottle of walked into the living room.

"uhh...I did go...I got fired." Jaxis quickly said, Kevin heard him though and gained an angry expression on his face and quickly threw his bottle of water at Jaxis." What the Heck! Can't you keep a steady job ever! Now I gotta work overtime to pick up your slack." Kevin then sighed and opened his chips.

"Hey, hey now, calm down. I gotta way to get us some quick money so we can pay for our expensive and then spoil ourselves somemore." Jaxis added.

"how is that Jax" Kevin asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone. Jaxis held up a regular sized poster with a deck of duel monster cards and loads of money signs.

"A tournament! A duel monsters tournament. You think you can win an entire tournament. That's your plan?" Kevin yelled as he knocked the flyer out of Jaxis's hand.

"No need for all that. I'm suggesting an idea. Also I was not going to enter. Your going to."Jaxis said "what makes you so sure I'm going to enter? I have the job remember?" Kevin snorted with a smirk. "I don't even like to duel... you like to duel and your pretty good at it so why don't you do it?" Kevin added.

"You need the I'm going to duel you and If I win you enter. If I lose you don't have to enter." Jaxis said then took a drink out of the water out of the bottle Kevin threw."So when do you wanna do this..."

Kevin strugged his shoulder. "I don't know, and I don't care. I just wanna live my life."

"At nine o'clock tonight then." Jaxis demanded. "Oh and really get your deck ready I'm not pulling any punches."

"Neither am I. So I'll be ready buddy." Kevin walked into his move and slammed the door. Jaxis continued doing nothing. While in his room Kevin was looking at his cards. "You know...maybe I should enter this tournament. It would be a lot of fun... No I can't stop my job cause of a tournament. I cannot even count om my constant win. This is much more a predicament then one would think." Kevin then stopped his monologue and began creating a deck.

_**Time: 8:58 o'clock.**_

Kevin walked out of his room to see Jasis waiting with a loaded duel disk.

"ready" kevin asked?

"I was here before you so yeah... Im kinda ready." Jaxis shot back.

"Well enough of this chit-chat. Let begin..." Kevin said.

"DUEL!" The 2 duelist shouted and drew 5 cards each.

K:4000 J:4000

"I'll begin if you don't mind."Kevin said as he drew a card from his deck."I'll start with my Defender the Magical Knight in attack mode!" A man in blue armor appeared with a small dagger in one hand and a large shield in the other. (1600/2000)." I'll then add 2 face-down cards and end my turn" Kevin said as 2 holographic cards appeared face-down.

"Now I'll start with my turn! one of my favorite monsters. Command knight!" Jaxis declared as a woman in light red armor appeared (1200/1900)." I don't know if you know why that monster is my favorite monster but I really don't feel like explaining so I'll explain her effect." Jaxis said as Kevin listened intently.

"I know the effect of your monster." Kevin said rolling his eyes. " All warriors gain 400 ATK point and I can only attack command knight If their are any other warrior type monsters on your side of the field." Kevin explained with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the lesson which was originally mine." Kevin said as a red aura surronded Command knight." I'll add 3 face-down cards and end my turn.

"alright to keep us going I'll play summoners monk in ATK mode." Kevin said A purple skinned monk in purple robes appeared with his legs crossed (800/1600)."He's automatically switched to DEF mode when he is normal summoned." He said. "Now lets add some action to the game. Defender the magical knight attack Command Knight!"

"HOLD IT!" Jaxis said "Go face-down card compulsive evacuation device! This trap returns a monster to the owners hand. I choose your Defender. Adios!" Defender the magical knight returned to Kevin's hand. Kevin gritted his teeth in irritation.

"I end" Kevin said.

"Okay lets speed this up. I play D.D Warrior lady!" A woman in black clothes appeared with a regular sword. "now command knight if you will give her a boost." D.D warrior lady gained a red aura as well increasing her ATK points. (1500/1600) - (1900/1600).

" Now I play one of my many equip spells know as fighting spirit! This raises my command knights points by 300 ATK for every monster on my field! I have 2 so 300 time two equal 600 bonus points!" command knight gained a 2nd layer aura that was a silver color. (1600/1900 - 2200/ 1900).

" Now I'll start the actual battle by me attacking D.D warrior lady. Take out that summoners Monk." Jaxis commanded and The woman cut the monster in half.

"No damage because he was in DEF thankfully." Kevin whispered to himself.

"next your wide open with a direct attack from command knight!" Jaxis declared and the monster rushed Kevin and landed a strong slash of her sword on Kevin. But he took no damage. "huh?"Jaxis said confused

"Defense draw trap card activated and reduced your damage to zero. And to top it all off I have to draw one card after activating this card." Kevin explained.

"Lucky shot. I guess I end my turn" Jaxis said in a defeating tone.

"Alright I'll begin! I'll start with a tribute to the doomed spell card. This card destroys one monster on the field at the cost of me discarding a single card from my hand".Kevin said as he discarded Defender the Magical knight. "say adieu to your D.D Warrior lady!'

The monster was engulfed in a large mummies mouth.

"now I remove my light monster Defender and my dark monster summoners monk to special summon Chaos Sorcerer!" A sorcerer in black robes appeared (2300/2000).

"hmmm...new edition to your deck huh?" Jaxis asked.

"yeah... Now let me show you what it can do! I remove your command knight from play thanks to my monsters ability." Command knight then left the field in a mystical seal.

"My last defense!" Jaxis said as he eyed Chaos sorcerer.

"lucky for you my monster cannot attack when I activate this effect. So then I play skill dark magician in ATK mode!" A magician in heavy dark brown cloaks appeared. (1900/1700)

"I will now attack you with skilled dark magician directly!"

"ahh!" Jaxis yelled as a magic blast hit him.

J:2100

"I end my turn buddy with one face-down!" Kevin said in an excited tone.

"Go Mystical Space Typhoon! destroy the recently set face-down card." Jaxis yelled. A strong torrent of wind destroyed the Trap Widespread ruin.

"That would have gotten a good monster if I didn't destroy it. Quick thinking huh?" Jaxis said amused.

"sure. Now continue your turn please." Kevin asked.

"alright lets see... GO X-saber Galahad!" A humanoid fish in antique armor appeared with a long spear (1900/800)

"time for your magician to go bye-bye. My Galahad gains 300 when he attacks a monster. Along with this..." Jaxis was cut off when a horizontal face-down card appeared in his monster zone. Kevin just smiled. " Book of Moon will stop you right there. It switches a monster into face-down DEF position. now no monster is taken my magician out.

"I add a spell know as Draw- F this allows me to draw one card for every card on the field. We have a total of 4 so now I get 4 additional cards." Jaxis drew 4 cards then slid one of them into the spell and trap card slot of the duel disk. A large orange log smashed Chaos sorcerer.

"What?" Kevin said in astonishment

"I destroyed your chaos sorcerer with hammer shot. This card destroys the strongest monster on the field. It so happened to be Chaos Sorcerer. Who would have thought that huh Kevin?" Jaxis said in a taunting voice. "I end with one card face-down." As the face-down card materialized Kevin drew his starting card.

"Now its time for one of the main attractions of my deck to be summoned. Since 3 spells have been activated between the 3 of us. I can release my Skill dark magician to summon the famous dark magician!" a dark vortex created by Skilled Dark Magician appeared. He step into it, a few seconds later the famous purple robed magician appeared ready for battle. (2500/2100).

"oh great..." Jaxis muttered

"Now time to battle. attack now Dark magician destroy the "mystery" face-down card dark magic attack!" An incredible blast of magic erupted on the face-down card. "I'll call it quits here.

"I cant really do much. I summon marauding captain!" A man in light blue armor appeared with 1 sword in each hand. (1200/1400) "next his ability allows me to summon on out another lv4 or lower warrior from my hand to the field. Come on out Warrior lady of the wasteland." A woman in a tight green shirt and boots appeared with a black cape and hat. (1100/1200).

"neither of them are staying to long."Kevin said proudly.

"surely not. I add another face-down card. now I'm finished. " Kevin drew his card as soon as he was available to.

"Dark magician attack marauding captain!" Kevin commanded and another blast of dark magic was released. Instead of Marauding captain being the target a metal scarecrow took the hit instead.

"what...is that scrap iron scarecrow?" Kevin asked.

"why yes it is. The real good thing about this is that I can reset the card after it was used!" Jaxis said proudly. The scarecrow then disappeared.

"I end my turn at that."

"Draw!" Jaxis yelled out. Then a green sinister pot appeared. " Pot of greed. I get 2 new cards now. " The pot disappeared as Jaxis drew his 2 cards. "Now let me show you the 1st ever double Synchro summon!"

"what?"

"I activate ultimate offering! I can just pay an extra 500 Life points for a extra summoning now. I now pay 500 and use my normal summon for this turn."

J:1600

" I summon 2 tuner type monster. The 1st being X-saber Airbellum in ATK mode! and the second monster being Junk synchron!" a humanoid lion in armor appeared with large blade come out of his knuckles(1600/200). then a small orange machine appeared in the form of a small boy, he had and engion on his back.(1300/1500). "Now the fun part" Jaxis said as the two tuner monster became rings of light. Airbellum became 3 rings and so did Junk Synchron. " I tune Airbellum with maurading captain and then Junk synchron with warrior lady of the wasteland!" as Jaxis spoke the other 2 monsters became balls of light. Marauding captain became 3 and Warrior lady of the wasteland 4. "I synchro summon goyo guardian with my first tuning and Nastalgic warrior with my 2nd tuning!" one large man appeared with abtract make-up on his face he held a rope with a small blade at each end(2800/2000). Nostalgic knight appeared with in rainbow armor and a black sword in his right hand and a white sword in his left(2400/1600).

"That was cool! I wanna do that!" Kevin said

"well then invest in some synchro monsters then! Now back to me. I will now attack your dark magician with Nostalgic Knight because when he attack a dark monster he gain 1000 ATK. (3400/1600)

"crap no!" The monster was obliterated with a slash of the dark blade in nostalgic knights hand.

K:3100

"Now goyo attack him directly!" The man threw the rope and hit Kevin dead on causing him fall back.

K:300

"It looks like that tournament gonna get a new contestant." Jaxis said. Kevin rose up and shot back" yeah it's gonna be you! DRAW!" Kevin drew Pot of greed. " I play Pot of greed to draw 2 more cards!" Kevin smiled at the cards he drew. " I summon Maha valio in ATK mode!" A wizard in blue robes appeared (1550 /1400). "Now I add a few more things to my monster. I play giant trunade! this sends all our spells and traps back to our hand for a little while!"

"NO" Jaxis said quickly but regained his composure. A large wave of water splashed over the field and all of Jaxis spell and trap cards including scrap iron scarecrow were gone.

"now I play 2 equip spells! the first being malevolent nuzzler. This card raises maha valio's attack by 700. Oh and you should know that maha valio's effect gives 500 additional ATK points for every equip spell on him!"

"Crap!" Jaxis yelled out.

"Now lets add my other equip spell mage power. This give a monster 500 extra attack points for every spell and trap I own. I have 2 plus maha's effect thats a bonus of 1500 ATK plus malevolent nuzzler. and to top it all off I set on card face-down adding an addition 500. His points all together are..." maha valio gained a white-silver aura. (4250/1400).

"oh damn...looks like I'm done for here." Jaxis said.

"I now attack nastalgic knight! GO Metal flare!" A wave of blue magic hit the warrior. ending the duel.

J-0  
K-300

All the monster holograms disappeared and Jaxis started walking towards Kevin. Kevin looked at the time and it read 9:13 PM.

"nice job there" Jaxis said smiling.

"It took loads of dueling but I finally got you with that last move."

"yeah. So it looks like I gotta do the tourney myself." Jaxis said as he strugged his shoulders.

"well...no you don't. even though I won. I still wanna do the tourney. When I was dueling I saw that it was actually fun and I enjoyed it." Kevin said happily

"I thought you didn't like dueling?" Jaxis asked

"I like winning though."

The 2 shook hands and went there separate ways into there rooms. Kevin put his deck and duel disk on his night stand and hopped in the shower. Soon after he changed into his pajamas which was nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. He hopped into his bed and began thinking about the type of duelist he would have to duel. He thought of bug type duelist and dragons type, even Harpie lady duelist. Not once did he think of spell caster type duelist. Soon enough he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile. In a dark building a man dressed in black and red robes looked into a mirror. he watching the duel between Jaxis and Kevin. Another man, smaller in height appeared and bowed to him.

"Master Conan your deck is ready for testing." the smaller man said. "1000 thank Daisugo. I need you now to fetch me... Tyson. He will test out this deck for me." Conan said in dark sinister voice. "as you wish my good sir" Daisugo bowed once more and disappeared. Daisugo then began thinking to himself. "I hope my hunch is correct on this one. He should be the new Dark Lord." he then chuckled evilly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is going feature some card that I created. Hope you enjoy. I do not own YUGIOH in anyway shape or form. ALL I own is the featured cards of mine.

-  
Chapter 2 Testing for deadly reasons I

Kevin awoke in his twin size bed to see a shining light blazing against his window. Kevin checked the time and saw that it was 11:42 AM. Kevin had the day off since it was saturday. Kevin rose from his bed and got into the shower. Kevin brushed his teeth, washed his hair, and other showerly thing. He then got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Jaxis enjoying a bowl of peanut butter Captain Crunch.

"Good morning sunshine" Jaxis said with a smile.

"how you doing buddy?" Kevin also said with a small smile. "Not doing much but I did want to go to the park today." Jaxis suggested. "Maybe you could find a duelist to duel and you could improve on some of your techniques and stratagies with you spell casters."

"My techniques?" Kevin said in a confused matter. "What's wrong with my stratagies? Are they not up to snuff?" Kevin spat out the words as he poured some of the Captain Crunch. "No, your techniques are great but for this tournament your entering you need more then just the Maha valio combo. You only won because of giant trunade really." Jaxis said as kevin took a seat at the table next to Jaxis. "I had scrap iron scarecrow. I could have stopped your attack. Who knows what would have happened after that. My Nostalgic Knight had another ability to handle light type monsters like Maha valio."

"It does?" Kevin said surprised.

"Yeah it does man. I'm not gonna say what that is but just keep that in mind. Oh and another thing." Jaxis pulled out of his pocket a deck of duel monsters cards.

"Ummm...What's that?" Kevin asked.

"It's your new magician deck. You know I'm an expert at deck building. I added alot of good cards."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to go to the park, with you, find a duelist, and test out new combo with these deck?" Kevin said making sure. "Yes sir. I also wanna talk you about the specific deck flow of this certain magician deck and the combos you could make from it." Jaxis started again. He began laying the cards face-up across the table in rows of 5.

"What kinda deck is that? Why is Solemn wishes here? and Reinforcements?" Kevin began asking many questions about the deck in general. Jaxis covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up and give me some time to talk. Alright!" Jaxis shouted. "We are testing a new thing I call a "Magical power heal"." Jaxis said as he removed his hand from Kevin's mouth. " It focuses on healing your life point, Keeping your Magicians on the field so you can summon your more powerful monsters, and keeping them strong and ready for battle. You get me so far?" Jaxis asked and Kevin nodded his head. "Good. Now let talk techniques." The two duelist discussed the various card effects and how Kevin could best utilze them in situations. Kevin began to under stand the deck more and more as Jaxis taught him about it. Soon Kevin was coming up with techniques Jaxis didn't think of. They talked for over half and hour.

"Man I like this deck. It's got just the balance I need. I just can't lose." Kevin said in an excited tone. "I'm glad you've gotten used to the decks idea. Now lets see if you will get used to the deck itself. You ready to go?" Jaxis asked. "Oh yeah I'm excited for this." The two gathered the cards and a duel disk and headed out the door.

Meanwhile... In the abandoned building The muscular man in black and red robes, Conan is sitting in a large blood red chair. Daisugo, the black and red robed servant appeared next to him along with a very pale man wearing a red muscle shirt and black jeans. He was very well built and was very handsome. The two bowed down to Conan. "Sir I bring you Tyson Kilter. I believe he will be the one who is to test your deck?"

Daisugo said as he raised himself up from his bow. Tyson copied the action. "Yes, Tyson will be my deck tester. Your mission, Tyson is to duel the boy and see how well he fairs againsts the likes of my deck. I want you to let him win though. No matter what he need to deliver the finishing move. His spirit has to be high for our plans to work." Conan explained as he stared at Tyson with piercing red eyes.

"Sir I will devote all my skill to make him win." Tyson spoke with a strong average voice. "May I ask sir what kind of deck you are using against the boy?" Tyson continued. "You will find out once you use it won't you?" Conan spoke with irritation in his tone. "Why do you trouble the master with such a meaningless question!" Daisugo asked in a warning tone. "I was just asking out of curiousity sir!" Tyson said with confusion. "Do not bother me with "questions of CURIOUSITY!" Conan yelled and a strong black wind blew Daisugo and Tyson out of the room. Conan was completely fuming with anger and annoyence. "INCOMPATENCE!" He slammed his hands against the table and the two reappeared again. Instead of standing they were on the floor recovering from their fall. The quickly got back up noticing they were back in the room.

"Now where were we boys" Conan asked calmly. Tyson was still in a small case of shock but Daisugo recovered just as fast. " You were about to give Tyson the deck to test ." "Ah yes that is where we were." Tyson snapped out of his case of shock and gained his compulsure as quickly as possible showing no signs of doing so. Conan grabbed a deck out of robe pocket and handed it to Tyson. Tyson quickly grabbed the deck. "th-th-thanks sire. I wi-wi-will complete my mission now!" Tyson dissapeared. Daisugo bowed and dissapeared as well.

Kevin and Jaxis arrive at the park. They see many duels going on. They also saw many rare and powerful duel monster cards such as Red eyes black dragon, Masked beast, Zera the Mant, and even a Winged Kuriboh.

"Looks like Saturday is the place to go." Kevin said. "You got that right" Jaxis agreed as the started to walk around.

"So who looks like a good contestant against you and your new good deck?" Jaxis asked. Kevin didn't reply. He was too busy looking for an eligable duelist. Then sudden out of the corner of his eyes. a young lady with light blue hair appeared. she had on a white shirt with a long blue skirt. She was very beautiful

"Hi" the girl said.

"How you doin'! I'm Jaxis and this my pal Kevin". Jaxis said in a smooth mannor.

"Hi I'm Carman. nice to meet both of you." She said politly

"I see that you duel Carman" Kevin asked. He saw a blue dye duel disk. "Oh yeah I guess I'm pretty good. I love dueling. It brings me great fun and pleasure." She explained Jaxis developed a huge grin on his face. "Hey we both like to duel too. We both love it as well." Jaxis said in his smooth mannor again. Then moved closer to the girl. "So have you heard of the tournament that coming up? My buddy here is going to enter. HE a very talented duelist. He is going to dominate the compation." Jaxis boasted to Carman. "

"oh you found that flyer too? I'm going to enter as well. I need the money to maintain a good life for my Mom and little brother, Noah." Carman said "Oh well I guess a potiencial rival huh?" Kevin asked and chuckled a bit.

"yea. I most certainly not going to lose." She said with confindence.

Suddenly a man in a red muscle shirt appared. He held a black dye duel disk. "Hey babe. How you doing?" He had a strong average voice. He looked a Kevin and Jaxis with arrogant red eyes. "Who are you two losers?" He said.

"Losers?" Kevin said. "Where the hell do you get off calling me a loser? Caliing us losers!" Kevin yelled in outrage.

Carman budded in quickly "Tyson why did you call them that. You had no right or reason!" "This is nothing that involves you Carman. Please just gimme your duel disk." Tyson asked and she detached her disk and handed him the thing.

"Hey Lug head you duel right?" Jaxis asked as he pushed Kevin toward Tyson. "Put your skill where your mouth is and duel my friend here."Jaxis suggested "You won't get away with your insult you jack ass!" Kevin yelled. "Alright little man. I'm gonna use my tester deck on you." he said.

"Oh well lookie here I'm testing a deck too! Now lets cut the chit chat and get on with this now!" Kevin demand and both the duelist slid their decks in the deck slot and activated their duel disk. Then the two duelist shouted "Duel!"

K:4000 T:4000

The two drew their 5 cards each. Jaxis and Carman moved close together in order to watch the duel and converse with each other. "You know my man Kevin's got this in the bag. This deck is unstoppable." Jaxis boasted and Carman sighed. "You don't know anything about my man's skill." She shot back.

"I'll start us off." Tyson said as he drew a 6th card. "I summon mangled zombie in attack mode!" from the ground a very old corpes appeared it's arms and fingers were twisted together to brink of looking at it was painful (1300/1200). "Like my monster?" He asked. "That a retorical question hopefully." Kevin said in disgust. "A what question?" Tyson asked. "Nevermind just continue the turn." Kevin gave up. "I play 1 face-down card. Your turn." Kevin drew a card.

"Not the most ripe fruit of the bunch" Kevin thought as he looked at his hand. He saw one of Jaxis's potiencial techniques already. "I start with my Skilled white magician!" A magician in white robes appeared(1700/1900). " I now activate spell absortion! Now between you and me all spells activated give me 500 extra life points. Now Skilled white magician attack Mangled zombie!"

"When you attack my mangled zombie you lose 500 life points." Tyson added after Skilled white magician destroyed Magled zombie.

T:3600 K:3500

"I end my turn with one face-down." Kevin said and Tyson drew a card. "Next up I summon festering warrior!" A man in a blue jumpsuit appared. His skin was rotton and black (1500/1200). "I now activate my face-down Curse of the graveyard. I can not pay 300 life points and I can special summon one zombie type monster from my graveyard." Tyson explained. " Now I play graceful charity. I draw 3 cards and I have to discard 2 from my hand in return."

"Hey man spell absourtion activated and I gain back the 500 life points I lost basically." Kevin interrupted and his life increased.

K:4000

Tyson discarded two level eight monsters from his hand because of graceful charity. "Now I activate call of the graveyard! I pay 300 and special summon Dark red abyss!" A red mist appeared in the form of large dragon (2900/1000).

T:3300

"I told you your man had no chance." Carman said. Jaxis didn't reply

"I will now attack your Skilled white magician with Dark red abyss! Suffacation of pain!" Kevin then yelled out "Hold it! I activate magic cylinder! This revearces the attack back to you directly!" "Don't get to excited now I activate Dark red abyss's effect. I discard the top card from my deck to the graveyard and the damage I would have taken is reduced to zero." Tyson sent a level seven zombie to the graveyard from the top of the deck. "I now end my turn." Tyson said.

"Now look at Kevin holding his own out their!" Jaxis said and Carman rolled her eyes.

"I draw!" Kevin shouted. "YES! I now play card of saintnity. We both draw till we have six cards!" The 2 duelist drew their needed amounts each. "I gain 500 because of that spell"

K:4500

"Next I activate my Skilled dark magician's effect. We have played 3 spell cards so he has 3 spell counters and now I tribute him to summon the Buster blader from my deck!" A large man in intense black armor appeared with a giant sword (2600/2300). "Now play monster reborn to bring him back!" The white robed magician reappeared (1700/1900)." I now activate tribute doll! I released the magician for a better monster... Dark magician girl for a matter of fact!" The famous woman in black robed appeared and looked dashing as ever (2000/1700). "Also guess what I'm still not done! I add a sage's stone to all of this!"  
A gasp was heard from Jaxis, Carman, and Tyson.

"This allows me to summon Dark magician from my deck if I have Dark magician girl on the field!" Soon following the purple robed magician appeared with is famous staff (2500/2100).

"look at that field!" Carman exclaimed. She saw Dark magician, Dark magician girl, and Buster blader on the same side of the field summoned on the same turn. "Incredible!" Jaxis said in awe. Tyson was really intimidated. "Okay now I just played 3 spell cards so I gain 1500 life points thanks to spell absourtion."

K:6000

"How did you...manage to get that good a hand!" Jaxis and Tyson asked. Kevin just strugged his shoulder. "I've never gotten them all out before though. I better use them... I now play another spell called magicians unite! This card boost one of my magicians attack to 3000 for the turn. Only one of them can attack though. I choose Dark Magician to attack because Dark magician girl cannot attack this turn any way because, of the summoning conditions with tribute doll. I gain another 500 now since I played another spell." Kevin continued.

K:6500

"Now I attack Dark red abyss with Dark magician! GO black magic attack!(3000/2100)" The monster released a powerful blast of magic at the mist creature. "I send a card from my deck to the grave and reduce the damage to zero."Tyson shot out as he discarded the card from his deck.

"I now attack festering warrior with Buster blader! Go dragon slayer slash!" Buster blader made easy work on the zombie.

T:2200

"I can now special summon a zombie from my graveyard since you destroyed Festering warrior. I summon Black mist gorge in Defense mode!" Another monster made of mist appeared. The mist was black this time and it formed the shape of a cube (1000/4000)

"4000 defense points!" Kevin exclaimed!

"Yeah. Enjoy them. I know I will." Tyson said.

"I end my turn with a face-down card." Kevin said/

"DRAW!" Tyson said. " I now activate curse of the graveyard and summon Purple oxy!" Another mist monster appeared. It was purple and formed the shape of a gigantic sword (3000/0).

"Bring it on buddy." Kevin said. He hoped that it would bother him but it did nothing.

"I now play mist formation! This card halves my life points and I now can summon Dark red abyss from the grave!" The red dragon appeared again (2800/1000).

"I gain 500 life point because of the spell smarty." Kevin added.

K:7000 T:1100

"It's now about time I took control of this duel. I activate another spell called heavy storm! This destroys the spells and traps on the field!" A strong wind blew the spells and traps away.

K:7500

"I now play mist structure! This prevents all "mist" monsters from being destroyed in battle. No boost for ya huh?" Tyson taunted. "I now play mist-together! This allows me to add "Mist" monsters Attack point to one specific mist monster. Only that mist monster can attack for the turn though.

"Oh crap. That could be a problem." Kevin and Jaxis thought.

"lastly I add mist ring! All "mist" monsters gain 1000 Attack points when they attack!"

"Really bad problem!" Kevin thought as he began to sweat.

"Now LETS GO WHICH HUNTING!" Tyson yelled


	3. chapter 3 part 2 double duel chapter

Chapter 3 Testing for deadly reasons part II

A/N Here's Chapter 3 guys. I just wanna thank you guys for reading and replying. I will accept more replies too :) Also If you want to leave a character for the story I may accept it. I do need characters for the upcoming tournament. Just leave it in this format:

**name:**  
**deck type:**  
**favorite card:**  
**best card:**  
**bio: (optional)**  
**Good character, Bad character or neutral character**

Thanks guys...oh and their's a special surprise in this Chapter... two duels in one chapter!

Kevin stared straight at the 3 mist monsters that Tyson controlled. Black mist gorge, the Black mist cube (1000/4000), Purple oxy, The purple mist sword (3000/0) and lastly the Red mist dragon, Dark Red abyss. (2800/1000). Along a incredibly powerful string of spell cards, Mist - together, It allowed the mist monster to add all their attack points to one of the mist monsters for the battle phase. The other spell, Mist structure keeps the mist monsters from being destroyed in battle. Then lastly the mist ring spell card gives all of the mist monsters a thousand point boost during the battle phase. It looked pretty grim for Kevin. But he had a strong array of monster too. Dark magician (2500/2100), Dark magician girl (2000/1700), and Buster blader (2600/2300).

"This is getting very nerve racking" Jaxis thought "I hope he can get a grip on this duel. This deck is one I've never seen before."

"I guess this is the end of your friend" Carmen taunted. "I knew he had no chance."

"Hey I am not out of this duel yet!" Kevin said. "I want him to attack me. He never knew what he sent to the graveyard with heavy storm." Kevin said with confidence.

"Oh we have to break your confindence now!" Tyson yelled. Suddenly Tyson froze and a image of Conan appeared in his head. "How is the testing going young comrade." Conan asked. His voice boomed in Tyson's head. "I just gained controlled of the duel master, It is about to be over soon." Tyson said proudly.

"Didn't I tell you young Tyson to let him win the duel?" Conan boomed.

"Oh...yes sir. I remember the objective. But I have a strong combination on the field that can wipe him out. If I don't take the chance he will know that something is up." Tyson explained but feared the reaction of his master. This reaction he gave surprised Tyson.

"You are true Tyson... I guess I must change the objective. Win the duel. But do not, on another mission, ever give me a reason to ever change objective again. You understand?" Conan said with a smirk.

"Yes master...I'm sorry sir." Tyson apologized and then the spirit of Conan disappeared and Tyson returned to reality.

"Hellllloooo!" Kevin, Jaxis, and Carman yelled.

"What!" Tyson yelled.

"Dude you blank out for about a minute." Kevin explained. "Come on and continue your turn. I'm ready to flaw your combo.

"I activate the mist - together spell card. I add all of Dark red abyss, and Black mist gorge's attack points to Purple oxy!" The Swords mist grew very strong and wild as the attack points increased. (6800/0).

"6800... Thats something else." Kevin commented.

"I now choose to attack! Purple oxy gains 1000 attack points now that it's the battle phase! Now take out Dark magician girl now!" Tyson yelled and the sword developed a mind of it's own and slashed Dark magician girl!

K: 6500.

Tyson was shocked at Kevin's life point score. "You should have lost a hell of a lot more life points now! Explain the malfunction!"

"It was your heavy storm. It destroyed my Magician's seal. When that trap card is destroyed one spell or trap is destroyed on the field. I destroyed Mist - together."

"YEAH THAT'S MY BOY!" Jaxis yelled and clapped really loudly.

"Calm down man... It's just beginning." Carmen said.

"I end my turn... My Black mist gorge allows me to renew my hand if it does not attack. I can now draw until I have 6 card."

"That a strong effect." Jaxis said. Tyson drew until he had cards and then Kevin drew a card He only had one card in his hand. " I play pot of greed." Kevin drew 2 cards. " Now I play 2 face-down cards. I now attack your black mist gorge with Buster blader!

"Mist ring activate! My monster gains 1000 during the battle phase!" The cube's mist flared up again. (2000/4000). The blader slashed it and the hit went straight through it and did nothing to the monster. "I discard one card from my hand reduce the damage to zero.

"ugh...it was a meaningless attack. I end my turn."

"I draw!... I set 1 face-down card and summon mini mist in attack mode!" A yellow mist monster appeared in the shape of a spring (1000/300). "This card will prevent all mist monsters from being destroyed by spell, trap, and monster effects... heh heh... My mist monsters are invincible!"

"Reveal face-down twister! This destroys one face-up spell or trap on the field!"

"Oh damn!" Tyson muttered as a small twister was created and wiped out the mist structure spell card. "All that's remaining is mist ring.

"As you can see I chose your mist structure spell card as the target of twister. Now your monsters are no longer invincible. Now I can attack and actually do some damage." Kevin boasted

"You know you could have easily just played twister during your turn and would have destroyed Black mist gorge?" Jaxis interrupted with his two sense.

"I know... It adds on to the dramatic... effects of the duel." Kevin said and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Back to me losers." Tyson snorted. "I'm running out of options here in this duel so it's time I played the trump card of my deck... I activate from my hand polymerization!

"FUSION?" Jaxis, and Kevin thought.

"I fuse my Purple oxy, with Dark red abyss and Black mist gorge in order to form... Revenging MIST!" As Tyson announced the cards a Dark mist appeared. It had the shape of a dragon with a Red cube surrounding it's head and a black sword in it's hand. It was surprisingly human like for a mystical mist (3600/3600).

"That... stronger than any card in my deck!" Kevin thought.

"This is the ultimate mist monster of my deck... He will be quite the problem for you. His effects are brilliant, now watch them in action! I activate effect one! This card can attack twice in a battle phase.

"WHAT! Twice, 3600...That unreal!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Next you cannot activate any face-downs during the attacks either... So your face-down... If you hoped that would get you out of a bind, You can let that drop of hope die! ENTER THE BATTLE PHASE!"

"Go Dna surgery! This card allows me to choose any type of monster. All monsters are then turn into the type I chose!" Kevin explained. " I choose dragons... all monsters on the field are now and will be dragons!" All the monsters on the field were then labled with a large green D... Then Buster blader's sword began to grow and glow.

"My Buster blader has a special effect that allows him to gain 500 extra attack point for every dragon monster on the field and in the graveyard. Since we now have three dragon type monsters on the field, including himself that's a total of 2000 life points!(4600/2300).

"He's even stronger then Revenging mist itself!" Jaxis exclaimed.

"Not for long it's not" Tyson proclaimed and then the mist made it's move onto Kevin's Dark magician.

"Enjoy my revenger! Eat the magician!" The mist adsorbed the Dark magician. Along with mist ring the magician stood no chance. (4600/3600)

K: 4600

"Now my monsters third effect activates. You now take 300 damage times the level of the destroyed monster!" Tyson said.

"That 2100 damage!" Jaxis yelled as Kevin lost the life points.

K:2500

"I still have a decent amount of points."

"Not for long. I end my turn now." Buster blader's attack points decreased as the "dragon" monster Dark magician was destroyed (4100/2300).

"You stand no chance against me!" Tyson then began to laugh evilly

"You know this duel is finished now right?" Kevin said laughing harder then Tyson.

"Why is that loser?" Tyson said.

"Because you made a grave mistake... You know mini mist...Yeah he's in attack mode..."

Tyson laughter stopped instantly... Carmen then laughed... "I cannot believe that you are about to lose because of your forgetful self!" Carmen then walked away with Jaxis.

"I will attack your monster with buster blader! End this!" The blader cut right through the yellow mist monster destroying him and the rest of Tyson's life points.

T:0 K:2500

"I can't believe it..." Tyson said falling to his knee's...

"Hey that's what ass hole's deserve... Now I'm gonna go and become great friends with Carmen... see ya." Kevin ran off to catch up with Jaxis and Kevin.

"The master...will be angry..." Tyson thought as he walked away sadly into a dark alley. A vortex was then created and he walked into it to tell Conan about the unfortunate news.

Time: 5:23 o'clock

Meanwhile Kevin. Jaxis, and Carmen were sitting in a booth eating a large pepperoni. sausage, and hamburger pizza.

"You played awesome today Kevin" Jaxis congratulated.

"Thanks. I could have won with the duel with my old deck but now with your new combos it made it a lot easier." Kevin said

"Well luckly for you I'm such great friend."

"So... how did you guys get to know each other?" Carmen budded in with the question. Kevin stared at her and then laugh..."You know that, that is not what you wanna know about us. Your just trying to start some small talk with us." Kevin saw right through Carmen. She began to blush and then asked Jaxis. "Your right." Carmen admitted. "I really don't know what to say."

"Well allow me to interragate you then." Jaxis said then took a large bite of pizza.

"What kind of deck do you use Carmen." Kevin asked Carmen. She gave him a crazy look. "Why would I tell you that if we are entering the tournament."

"Oh yeah It slipped my mind that you were entering the tournament." Jaxis said with a mouthful of pizza.

"You know your magician deck is quite impressive" Carman said. "I may not get the chance to duel it in the tournament, So... Would you like to duel me Kevin... Just so we can pass the time."

"I guess I will duel you Carmen... Only on one condition though... You gotta not talk to that bastard Tyson anymore." Kevin declared and Carmen hesitated.

"Whats wrong..." Jaxis asked "You can really like that creep can you?"

"Well no I don't and yes I do." she answered.

"Oh my gosh... I have to duel some sense into your mind and heart... How about this Carmen." Kevin said "If you win you can date the guy, kiss him do whatever you want with him... And I'll drop out the tournament."

"WHAT!" Jaxis exclaimed. "You can bet that. That's our money your playing with man!" Jaxis yelled

"I accept those terms." Carmen said "I could use you out the tournament after seeing how good your deck is." she explained and Kevin nodded. " If you lose though You gotta dump your loser boyfriend..."

"Got it!"

"So...shall we go to our dueling location?" Kevin said and Carmen got out of her seat. "We surely shall."

The two began to walk out of pizza parlor... Jaxis reluctantly followed.

Meanwhile...

Tyson appeared in the dark room... Conan was sitting at a blood red table. Four other people surrounded the table. A very pale but lean man was next to Daisugo on the left side of the table. Two women, one Caucasian and the other African American sat on the right side of the table. They both looked very delicate and thin. Conan was at the head of the table staring at Tyson. Tyson bowed to the black robed five and took a seat next to the African American woman. She looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Can someone explain to me again why we chose this scrawny BOY to be part of the group?" She asked and scanned the room for answers.

"Are you questioning Master Conan's judgement Rose?" Daisugo asked. "We live by Master Conan's rules until the dark lord re-surfaces."

"Oh will you give it a rest please Daisugo!" The pale man said. "I'm sick of you and helping that maniac over there with his power trip that he's been on the last few weeks." The man pointed at Conan.

"I will expect you not to point any fingers at anyone about this or anything Raymond, Conan..." The thin white woman said. "No body is in power at the moment... The Black revengers have one object and one only... to raise the Dark lord and do his bidding."

"Paris...I believe that's enough peace speaking." Rose interrupted. "Please...get into the topic of the meeting people."

"Alright" Conan said. "We cannot make anymore moves... I believe Tyson's last performance has brought us above the radar... If we make another move to Kevin, I believe he will start to suspect something..." Conan explained.

"We need to strike soon." Rose said "We all are becoming impatient." She continued... Then Paris's eyes lit up. "We could send one of us to the tournament to enact the plan!" Paris said...

"Well... That's very... risky but it can work" Raymond said and then smirked evilly at Paris. "Now... Lets go and get your deck ready Paris shall you join me? Raymond rose from his chair and Paris followed...

"Wait!" Tyson yelled "I want another shot! I could bring Kevin to the Revengers! I know I can win. I just... I just wanna use my deck instead of the test deck... The deck is perfect for you Master Conan but it's not my style." Tyson explained. He was panting because of his anxiousness. The five Black revengers stared at Tyson... Then Conan spoke "Your chance may be given... But on one condition..."

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU DESIGION MAKER!" Raymond shouted..." It was Paris's idea...therefore she should be the one to enter and issue the plan...Only if she wants too though..." Raymond added..."Do you want to enter the tournament?" He asked Paris. She looked indifferent. "I... could go either way..." Paris said.

"So it's settled..."Conan announced. "We shall have a duel over who will put the plan in motion."

"Ugh..." Raymond groaned... "Come on Paris... Lets go make your deck..." He demanded and Paris began to follow as Raymond walked out the room. "That little black revenger wanna-be is not going to be the one to bring our lord back." Raymond thought and then he smirked...

============================================  
Carmen, Jaxis, and Kevin arrive at their apartment... Kevin turned to Carmen " Lets get this going then." Carmen nodded... The two duelist walked to either side of the room. They activated their duel disk and Inserted their decks. Jaxis took a seat on the couch... He was very anxious about Kevin's agreement with Carmen.

"LET DUEL!" The duelist shouted.

C:4000  
K:4000

"Time for us to start. "I play magician's valkyria!" A magician in short blue robes and a long blue staff (1600/1800). "I'll finish this with a face-down card." Kevin said.

"Alright... Go ahead and try to guess the deck boys!"Carmen said as she drew a card. "I will start with Thunder nyan nyan in attack mode!" A beast like woman appeared with a set three connected drums (1900/800).

"Thunder deck!" Kevin yelled and Jaxis yelled " No guess..." Jaxis said nervously... "Don't you think of losing this boy!" Jaxis yelled. "I won't!" Kevin replied.

"Don't lie to him Kevin" Carmen budded in. Kevin glared at her. Jaxis glared at him, and Carmen smiled. "Next card I'll play my spell card elf's light! This card gives a light monster on my field 400 attack point and decreases it's defense by 200." A shiny orb appeared on all of Thunder nyan nyan drums (2300/600).

"Damn! 2300 points! That's powerful for a first turn monster." Kevin said.

"Now watch me use it." Carmen smirked and Jaxis started sweating. "Go Nyan attack Magician's valkyria!" The monster banged her drums and thunder shot out and destroyed the magician. "Ugh!" Kevin grunted as he lost his monster and a fraction of his life points.

K:3300  
C:4000

"I will end my turn with a face-down card." Carmen said as Kevin drew his card. "That was a good attack." He complemented. "I will play another face-down card and then set a monster... I admit that, that is all I can do." Jaxis became more nervous "Get it together boy!" Jaxis said.

"Look... stop with the 'pep talk' Jaxis you are not helping in any way shape or form." Kevin said. Carmen drew her card. "I play Neo the magic swordsman in attack mode" A man with a magical sword and a black cape appeared (1700/1000). "I now play a great spell card that is perfect for my deck!" Carmen said and slid a card into the field spell slot of the duel disk. Suddenly a strong silver light appeared and Thunder nyan nyan and Neo the magical swords man grew stronger with the light. (2800/200) (2200/600).

"I played the field spell Luminous spark. It grants all monster of the light attribute extra attack points... 500 to be exact. But all the light monsters lose 400 Defense points." Carmen said and Jaxis began to freak out!

"They are incredibly strong... And they are all level four monsters!" Jaxis exclaimed.

"Calm down" Kevin said "I will win Jaxis."

"Not gonna happen." Carmen said "Enter the battle phase..."Carmen said... "I attack with Neo! Destroy the set monster." A beam of light shot the face-down card. It was a small woman in purple robes (400/800). "You destroyed my Apprentice magician. I can now summon another level two spell caster from my deck. I choose my second and last Apprentice magician in face-down defense mode.

"Well it surely will not stay long!" Carmen said. "I attack the next monster" The thunder shot another Apprentice magician.

"I now add Old vindictive magician and play it face-down defense mode." Kevin said.

"I end my turn now" Carmen said. She was completely unaware of the effect that Old vindictive magician contained.

"I draw...I've guess the deck Carmen" Kevin said. "Light beat down deck!"

"Bingo!" Carmen said clicking her tounge. "Since you know now I can win this duel without the uncertainty of you not knowing what I play with." Carmen said.

"But Carmen... It's my turn. I flip summon my Old vindictive magician."

"It's a flip monster?" Carmen said shocked

"Yeah... man girl we gotta extend your card vocabulary." Kevin said chuckling. "Well my Old vindictive magician's effect destroys one monster on the field when it's flipped summoned. I choose your nyan to be destroyed!" The black robed monster chanted a dark spell and destroyed the monster.

"NO! my nyan." Carmen said as her monster was destroyed.

"Now I release my monster to summon Cybernetic magician!" As Kevin released his monster a tall white wizard appeared (2400/1000). "Also my monster gains a boost of 500 attack point all thanks to your handy ol' Luminous spark. (2900/1000).

"Now he has a strong monster!" Jaxis said with no sweat on his face. "Get her" Jaxis shouted.

"I will now activate my monster's effect and discard one card . This then reduces your monsters attack to 2000 attack points!" Kevin said as his monster chanted a spell and Neo the magical swordsman grew weak. (2000/1000).

"Now Let me activate my call of the haunted!" Kevin said "This trap allows me bring a monster back from my graveyard." Kevin took one card out of his graveyard slot. "I bring back my monster known as Dark magician!" The purple robed magician appeared (2500/2100).

"Ugh... you seem to get really strong when that card hits the field." Carmen said. Kevin smiled "I do get in the zone when it hits. Carmen... This duel is over now."

"What? how" Carmen muttered.

"I will now attack with Dark magician" Kevin declared "Oh and this little card on the way GO face-down magician circle!"

"What this card!" Carmen said

"This card allows both of us to special summon 1 spell caster with 2000 or less attack point!"

"Well since it's for us two. I bring out a second Neo the magic swordsman. Another Neo appeared (2300/1000).

"I choose my Dark magician girl!" The pink robed girl magician appeared on the field. (2000/1700). "Now I continue the attack and Dark magician will destroy the weak Neo the magic swordsman BLACK MAGIC ATTACK!" A large blast of black energy hit the swords man. He tried to block it but it could not and ended up destroyed in the end.

C:3500  
K:3300

"Next my Cybernetic magician will attack your other Neo, and since my monster is at 2900 attack point and your is at 2300 I will attack! Before that though I activate Reinforcements! This boost my monsters attack by 500 attack points for the turn!"

The white mage chanted some kind of spell and Neo was engulfed in wires and electricity, soon to be destroyed.

C:2400  
K:3300

"Now to end the battle phase I attack with Dark magician girl!" Dark magician girl released a pink blast at Carmen. it knocked her over. Dark magician girl gave a sympatheic look at Carmen.

C:400  
K:3300

"Now to end this duel... I play magical blast! This deals 200 damage to you times every spell caster I control... I have 3 so you do the math. It means you lose.

C:0  
K:3300

"Well that was quick and that combo was powerful." Carman said as the holograms dissapeared...

"Well rules are rules." Carman sighed "I gonna dump Tyson..."She said. "Well guys I gotta go now... Get some sleep guys." Carman said as she left for door.

"See ya at the tournament" Kevin shouted as Carmen stepped out the door. Kevin turned towards Jaxis.

"Sorry about that." Kevin said. "We need to get some sleep... Tornament starts tommorow... Gotta go and get some sleep."

"You do that. " Jaxis said and walked to his room. "Good night" Jaxis shouted and Kevin gave no response. Kevin change into a muscle shirt and boxers and went into a deep sleep.

END CHAPTER  
=========================================

So guys I hope you liked the duel. **Replies wanted and appreciated**. Also leave some characters for me to use in the tournament. See ya next time.


End file.
